dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Bertrand
Bertrand is Penelope Spectra's loyal servant. He obeys her every command. Appearance/History Bertrand is a shape-shifter ghost that can change his form at free will. It is a mystery of how he became Penelope's servant but it is possible that he follows her because of the power she has. Bertrand's human form is nothing but a short man with grey hair and facial face with butler like cloths. His original form is a generic ghost form that is a huge blob and is bigger than his human form. Betrand helped Penelope to power up be young becoming an assistant of the counselor at Casper High. But he was soon then capture by Danny when Danny realized that Penelope is a ghost. Bertrand always appear or be next to Penelope on every show she was in. The only cameo show that Bertrand is without with Penelope is at the 'Girls Night Out' when Penelope decided to leave Bertrand alone in the Ghost Zone. It is not clear of how they came back together again. 'Powers and Abilities' #'Flight:' Bertrand can fly, hover, and float since he is any other ghost but it is also possible because of his shape shift ability. It is never clear by how fast he can fly or what his limit is. #'Paranormal Strength, Agility, Speed, and Durability': Standard ghost powers but it is not clear on how strong he is but it is clear that he is not stronger than Danny. #'Invisibility and Intangibility': Standard ghost power but Bertrand rarely uses it since he always like to be in human form a lot #'Ectoplasmic Energy Blast (Ghost Ray)': Standard Ghost power but it is never shown that Bertrand uses it. #'Shapeshifting': Bertrand has the ability to Shape shift and possibly the only ghost who can change his appearance by his own will (besides Amorpho). He has many forms but his most common from he can shift is his generic ghost form, his human form, Hornet, and tiger. Other forms he changes to are; Wolf, monster, Doctor and maybe even other ghosts. Personality and Weakness Bertrand is very stoic and sometimes sarcastic to every aspect of people he meet. But he can get whiny when he was the only man 'out' of the hoop. Bertrand may be able to outsmart other people by changing his forms and blending in but he had a huge disadvantage of not being prepared of any attacks. Also he talks sometimes too much that can bring the secret up to the surface. Trivia *Bertrand was the only first ghost that has the ability to shape shift but later in the series, Anmorph appeared and became the second. He had the same power as Bertrand does but unlike Bertrand, Anmorph only shape shift when he was bored and Bertrand only shape shift when it was necessary. *It could be possible that Bertrand used to be a butler before he died but he could also be a native to Ghost Zone who just wanted to fit in with the humans. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Article stubs